hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
End of Days
End of Days is the 9th episode of Season Four and thus 75th overall of Hart of Dixie. Summary The episode starts out with Annabeth having a prophetic dream in which the founder of Bluebell, Cyrus, tells her that the world will end. He says the town of Bluebell will get 5 omens—a flood will smite a foe, a former couple will say N.O., a chicken will be put to bed, a city street will run blood red, and a darkness will replace light. At midnight the world will end. Annabeth wakes up and tells Cricket about her dream, who freaks out and send the rest of the town into panic when Fillmore's water line breaks and Zoe and George go to New Orleans. The first 2 omens came true. Meanwhile, Wade and Zoe are showing their nursery to Brando and Sylvie when Sylvie asks if they have any plan to get married. Zoe says she does not believe in marriage, which makes Wade a little mad. Later in the day, while Zoe is hanging out with George, George convinces her to marry Wade. George helps Zoe set up candles at the plantation that spell out MARRY ME. However, when Brick hurts his ankle mud-biking, they leave to help him. Lemon and Lavon are near the plantation when Lemon sees the candles and thinks they are for her. She is elated and responds Yes to Lavon, who is stunned. George gets an amazing offer in Nashville to manage a mega country star, but refuses because he does not want to leave Bluebell and Annabeth. However, when Annabeth hears about this, she tells George that he should chase his dreams. The residents of Bluebell are still panicked and begin to go through their bucket list as they think this is their last day on Earth. Near midnight, they all gather at town square. The clock strikes midnight, but nothing happens. George goes up to the megaphone and announces to the town that he will no longer be living in Bluebell as of the next morning. To which Tom responds that Cyrus was right—it is the end of Bluebell as they know it. The next day, George leaves Bluebell and the town says their goodbyes. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Mention Only Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes "If this really is our last night on earth, then I want to know that we spent every second of it chasing our dreams." -Annabeth Nass "If ever there was a time to 'YOLO', it is now!" -Tom Long "Somehow in four years of knowing this woman, this particular quirk has never been covered. What else are you Zoe hiding from me? Are you even a doctor?" -Wade Kinsella ”Bluebell’s more than just a town. It’s a family and it’s my home. And it always will be. As of tomorrow, I wont be living here anymore.” -George Tucker ”George is leaving. Cyrus was right. This is the end of Bluebell as we know it.” -Tom Long Gallery Links Category:Episode Category:Season Four Episodes